


Something New to Watch (Sam Drake/Reader)

by Galotica



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sam is totally horny in this, visual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galotica/pseuds/Galotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing on TV for Sam and Y/N, so they find something else to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New to Watch (Sam Drake/Reader)

“No, no… not that, ew did they seriously just do that… aw cute, but sadly it’s boring enough to make me fall asleep,” I flick through the channels on the TV, clearly bored laying in bed with the bedding just stopping underneath my armpits. Why is there anything good on TV anymore? I sigh, turning the TV off and stretching my arms over my head, the bedding falling down to my waist.  
  
“Hun, did you turn off the TV?” Sam walks out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth brushing his teeth while walking towards the bed, looking down at me. The frothy white mint toothpaste around the outside of his mouth, threatening to fall to the ground or on his bare chest; has me rubbing my thighs unintentionally together from the thought of his hot mouth on my ach-  
  
“Y/N? I shknow i’m shmeshy shut shou shhoushn’t be-”  
  
“Sam go spit out the toothpaste, I sh-can’t hear sh-anything that you shm-ay,” I mock him, puffing out my checks to mock him further. Sam just rolls his eyes and walks back to the bathroom, I wiggle down the bed covering myself fully with the blue duvet, knowing what’s going to happen soon.  
  
“Oh, Y/N? You getting cold again? You should’ve told me,” I can hear the smile in his implying voice, he suddenly throws the duvet off of me and playfully pins me to the bed, me squealing in surprise.  
  
“Now, now… did you mock me, my dear Y/N?” He questions with fake anger, I shake my head no, not able to hold back the smile and giggle coming out. “So was it the voices in my head speaking to me again?” I can’t hear the last word from sudden assault on my ticklish sides, me slightly squealing out from the torture he’s giving me. He smiles at my wiggling body underneath his, he stops tickling me but raises my shirt to only expose my tummy, starting to give me raspberries (belly farts, lol), making me squeal louder and giggle in-between each raspberry he’s giving me.  
“We’re 5 year old kids in 4 decade old bodies, you know that Sammy?” I say, him now resting his forehead on my stomach with me threading my fingers through his hair, the action relaxing the both of us.  
  
“It took you a while to figure that out hun?” He chuckles pulling the duvet over both of us, “is there nothing on TV at this hour?”  
  
“Nope, just crappy reality tv and other shit that just grosses me out,” I sigh, we just wanted to snuggle and watch a little TV in bed after a long day of work. He gets out of bed, leaving me confused.  
  
“Hun, where are you going?”  
  
“Desperate times, call for desperate measures,” he smirks, walking out of the room leaving me alone and worried. What is he going to do now? I hope he’s not going to bring one of his favourite classic horror movies like last time, if he is i’m just going to lay on his chest and draw imaginary things on him with my finger. I’ve been living with this asshole for 2 years, dating him for longer and he can still surprise me with the slightest of things.  
  
He walks back in with a smile on his face hugging the laptop in his arms, I raise a eyebrow in his direction, still puzzled about what he’s thinking.  
  
“Don’t give me that look, Y/N, I’m just bringing something to watch.”  
  
“Mm, hm? What are we going to watch on our laptop or are we going to watch the laptop?” I tease as he starts it up and puts in our password. He goes onto the web which just makes me puzzled, I look at him trying to plead him into saying what he’s planning for us to watch. I give up and return my gaze to the laptop screen again to look at what he typed in the search bar:  
  
Pornhub  
  
“Now we don’t have to watch any if you don’t want to, Y/N. I just thought we haven’t done anything like this together and-”  
  
“Sam, we’re in this relationship to learn and experience new things together, so I’m more than happy to watch this type of things with you,” I smile up at him, Sam gives me a gentle kiss on the nose and a passionate one on the lips.  
  
“How did I become the luckiest man in the world and get you, Y/N?” He mumbles placing soft kisses to my forehead. He turns back to the laptop and clicks on pornhubs website, many videos come up with thumbnails of women getting fucked doggie style in public to people wearing a collar and kneeling before their dominant.  
  
“Y/N, what about this one?” Sam points to the video with a couple on a bed with the guys dick in his girl partners pussy, her laying sideways and him sitting upright.  
  
“Sure, lets see if it’s our type of thing,” he nods and clicks on it. We watch the first few minutes of it, the woman is teasing and tasting herself towards the camera until the guy comes in, she licks his lips and unzips his trousers. I get carried away from the video by remembering what it feels like to have Sam’s tongue against my hot core. I close my eyes, blocking out the sounds of the video and remembering how each lick, bite and kiss Sam gives all over my body, especially my neck, thighs and breasts. How he moans at the first taste of my essence, or the way he licks and bites my nipples making them stand up erect. I don’t realise it until Sam pins me against the bed making me moan from the roughness of his actions, that he had put the laptop on his side table.  
“Was that a bit too hot for you to watch, Y/N? Although… I did see you close your eyes for most of it,” he growls out the last words, panties beyond soaked by now.  
  
“Uh… I…” I’m too embarrassed to say anything but soon becoming bold I gather enough courage to straddle him.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” He kisses my sweet spot on my neck, my hips grinding against him to relief myself. He groans at my actions, holding my hips still with one hand, pulling my shirt off with the other. Soon enough my top and bra is on the floor, Sam nipping and sucking my nipples with his adroit mouth.  
  
“Do you reckon that we can do better than them, Y/N? I bet I can give you a better orgasm than the both of them combined,” my hand unintentionally lands on his eager erection, him grunting out something inaudible and bucking up. “Your going to be the death of me, hun.”  
  
“You want my throbbing pussy over your long… thick cock, don’t you Samuel Drake?” Sam loudly gasps and bucks harder into my hand.  
  
“Holy shit, Y/N!” He rolls us over with him on top, he pulls my pants and underwear off in one go, surprising me. He moves until his breath is in front of my core leaving it throbbing more so for him.  
  
“Don’t hold back, my darling…” at that he flicks his tongue over my clit making me moan out his name and hold onto his hair, pulling him if so, closer. He does slow licks around my entrance to my aching clit, moaning from time to time about how good I taste. After a while of his teasing me I whine and pull on his hair hoping for him to get what I’m thinking, he chuckles and adds a finger into my pussy, he starts to pump it in and out, adding another just a minute later. He gets quicker with his assaults bringing the sweet feeling of being close to climax.  
  
“S-Sam, I’m gonna-”  
  
“Let me taste you, Y/N,” that’s when I cum hard. Groaning out his name over and over again like a prayer, holding onto his hair tighter, grinding my hips against his face.  
  
“I think we’re ready enough, don’t you think Y/N?” He smirks as he pulls away from me and pulls off his boxers, sighing at the cool air against his shaft. He positions himself on top of me, lubricating himself in-between my folds, me panting at the look of focus on Sam’s face and the feeling of his dick near my entrance. He groans and finally pushes himself in, both of us moaning and gasping each others names when he’s up to the hilt. Not giving me time to adjust, he pounds into me, the sounds of skin slapping and pleasurable noises coming from both of us fill up the room. The sensation of his dick stretching my pussy and pounding into it over and over again, has me wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He rubs my clit in circles with one hand and the other is playing with my breast, I whimper in pleasure at the contact.  
  
“Faster, Sam! Faster!” I cry out at him, he smiles before going pounding and rubbing my pearl, faster and harder. The bed seems to rock and the bed posts hit against the wall, neither one of us caring as we continue in our love making. I feel my second orgasm approaching, Sam feeling it too as he cracks his hips wildly into me. My legs start to shake and I grip onto Sam’s back, digging my nails into the skin, that emits a grunt from Sam.  
  
“Cum with me, Y/N,” Sam grunts out as he hits my g-spot in one hard, long thrust. You shatter into a million pieces as you come around Sam’s dick, he cums with you, spasmodically thrusting into me trying to draw out each of our climaxes.  
  
He slips out and rolls next to me, cuddling after we have gained most of our breath. I can feel our juices slip out of me and I reach down, scooping up some on my finger and tasting the salty sweetness. Sam lustfully watches my every move and licks his lips, still panting.  
  
“Are you trying to get me hard again for another round, darling? Because I think it’s working,” he pants out.  
  
“Nope, I’m just tasting what both of us taste like mixed together… and maybe cleaning up a bit.”  
  
“Shit, sorry hun. I should’ve remembered,” he gets up to get some tissues to clean both of us up.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to clean up-”  
  
“But Y/N, as much as I think its hot for you to sleep with both of our essences, you still need to be cleaned,” he wipes off everything off of me and throws the used tissues in the bin. He joins me on the bed once again, turning me over onto my side so we can spoon.  
  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
  
“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
